Kurama's Happy Ending
by PrincessxxKaguya
Summary: It's been 4 years since the demon world tournament and Kurama has been lonely. Will a girl whose had feelings for him since high school come and sweep him off his feet? Very lemoney, you've been warned! Enjoy and please leave a review :D


**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO ANIME OR MANGA**

 **OC-** Name: Kaguya

Race: Human

Eye Color: Aquamarine

Hair color: Long black, curly

Clothes: Lavender silk shirt, black pencil skirt and nude pumps.

Brief Overview: Met Kurama (Shuichi) in high school, always had a crush on him, he secretly liked her as well. She is very beautiful, smart (head of the science club), and has been waiting to confess her feelings to him for a while now.

Kurama's Clothes: White button up shirt (sleeves rolled up), black dress pants and shoes.

Setting: After the demon tournament when the anime ended, everybody is enjoying their life now. Kurama is at peace, looking for a mate.

 ****I use** _italic_ **when they're thinking to themselves****

It's been a little over 4 years since the demon world tournament and Kurama is getting a little lonely. After he saw Yusuke and Keiko on the beach, he's wanted a love of his own. One day he decided to take a walk in a nearby park by his apartment, it had a lovely rose garden which gave him a peace of mind. _"The Roses smell sweeter this afternoon"_ he thought. "SHUICHI!" A familiar voice yelled out. Kurama turned around to see one of the most beautiful girls of his class, running towards him.

Kaguya-"Hey Shuichi long time no see, I take walks in this park all the time. I would've never thought of running into you here, ha-ha. It's a beautiful day today wouldn't you agree?"

Kurama-"Good afternoon Kaguya, yes it's been quite some time since we last saw each other. I recently moved in this area and noticed the beautiful roses here, and yes I must agree today is beautiful. How have you been?"He said with a warm smile

Kaguya-"Oh just working, I graduated a year early and have been offered a teaching position in science at our old school, can you believe it?"

Kurama-"Wow that's wonderful news Kaguya I'm very happy for you! You deserve it, all the hard work you put in has been paid off I see, congratulations."

Kaguya then blushed "Thank you Shuichi that means a lot coming from you", she tried to hide her blush but Kurama had already spotted it.

Kurama-"Would you like to come over for a cup of tea? We can relax there and catch up some more if you'd like"

Kaguya-"Absolutely!" She accidently yelled out of anxiety "I-I mean sure ha-ha" her face burning red now from embarrassment. " _Way to go dummy, out of all the people to embarrass yourself in front of"._ Kurama let out a light laugh and offered his hand to guide her to his apartment. She took it and they walked hand-in-hand to his place.

Once they reached the apartment Kurama led her to the living room. "Please relax and make yourself at home while I brew the tea" he said.

Kaguya-"Ok, thank you, I really appreciate it".

Kurama-"You're absolutely welcome, I'll be back in a few minutes". She nodded and he headed to a room which she assumed was the kitchen. Kaguya looked around admiring his apartment. It was clean and reminded her of a museum. The apartment had a lot of art, literature, and exotic plants. She thought it was nice that a young man such as him, would be so mature and fascinated in these things, but then again Shuichi was known as a genius. A couple of minutes had passed and Kurama returned.

Kurama-"Thank you for your patience, the tea should be ready momentarily, is there anything I could get you in the meantime?"

Kaguya-"No you've done so much already, please sit with me so we can talk a little more". Kurama smiled again and sat next to her. There was a brief silence before she spoke up. "Soooo, ummm what's new with you?"

Kurama-"Well I was on vacation for a while, I visited America 2 years ago (This is a lie, he was in the demon tournament) to study, then I came back home looking for work. I was offered a botanist position at the local hospital. Currently I'm working on a formula for a medicinal herb to help cure Morgellons".

Kaguya- "Oh my, that's wonderful! I admire you so much Shuichi….umm there's something I've been wanting to address to you if you don't mind?"

Kurama- "You can tell me anything Kaguya, please, speak your mind."

Kaguya looked down at her hands which became instantly fidgety. She took a deep breath and spoke "Well I have always wanted to tell you my true feelings for you. I fell in love with you a long time ago but was so afraid to tell you. I know back then Maya was interested in you so I keep myself at a distance, but now that were adults and it looks like you're still single…I….umm... well I guess I just wanted to know if you feel the same way? It's okay really if you don't I'll understand."

There was a brief silence, Kaguya was so afraid to look up and meet eyes with the man she just confessed her feelings for. She twisted her fingers a while until Kurama finally replied. He cuffed her chin and made their eyes meet. "I thought you'd never ask." They smiled and he gently placed his lips upon hers. " _I can't believe this is really happening, it's like a dream"_ Kaguya thought

Kuruma released the kiss and began to speak; "Thank you for your honesty with me. I too have had such feelings for you, but if we are to be together, I have to tell you all my truths."

Kaguya hesitated but then replied "Yes, anything you want". At this moment Kurama stood up and focused his demonic energy. "Please don't be scared, I will never hurt you" he said while looking sternly in her eyes. She nodded preparing for the worse. He then he changed into Youko Kurama, he waited until the fear in her eyes started to disappear before he continued. "This is my true self; I am a fox demon who has been in disguise as a human. A long time ago I was known as very powerful and a thief. However times have changed, I have found a loving human family, and have decided to live in my human form at peace."

Kaguya-"…..that explains why you're so smart, old school, and sophisticated beyond your years."

Kurama laughed while turning back to his human form. "After everything I just told you, and seeing my true form, that's the response you gave me? Ha-Ha he laughed for a moment and Kaguya smiled, this was the first time seeing him loosened up a bit.

Kaguya- "I feel so honored you trust me with that information, to be honest no matter what shape or form you're in, I will still love you.

Kurama blushed a little and immediately crashed his lips on her. Though the kiss was a bit rough and unexpected, she could feel his passion and love in them. Kurama had already lost himself in the kiss; his desire for her was burning like fire. He broke the kiss for an instance as if only to observe her actions. She smiled once more with a glistening in her eyes. Kurama could feel her body temperature rising and heart beating faster. He knew he was turning her on and his Youko nature began to take surface. He didn't turn completely fearing it was too soon but he let the personality take over. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ears; "I want you Kaguya". Her face burned red and she could feel an unfamiliar sensation in her core. Kurama then licked from her earlobe to her neck and sucked lightly. Kaguya moaned under her breath, but Kurama's sensitive ears heard it loud and clear. He then cuffed her breast, the barrier of the fabric making him growl softly. Kaguya giggled and said "take it off".

Kurama-"Ha you know if you talk like that I might just lose control." He met eyes with her once more and winked. Kaguya gulped a little but then laughed it off.

Kaguya-"I want you to have me, whatever way you want. I've been wanting to have this moment with you for so long now, I want you to enjoy it". She smiled again and before he could speak and kissed him passionately.

Kurama then decided to not hold back any longer and ripped off her shirt. His grip was so tight he also ripped off her bra leaving her chest open for him to explore. He re-cupped her breast and started to massage the nipple. Kaguya moaned lightly again, this time a little louder. Kurama loved every sound she made but wanted her to break out of her shyness and become louder. He then licked down from her neck to the open nipple and began to suck on it fast. Kaguya gripped Kurama's collar and arched her back. He never broke his speed and continued to suck one nipple and massage the other. The feeling was new to Kaguya and she enjoyed every second of it. Somewhere in that time he switched nipples and began at the same pace. Kaguya started to moan even louder causing Kurama to smile. He then guided her down so that she was lying completely on the couch. He pulled down her pencil skirt and smirked at her underwear. They were red and lace. " _Good thing I decided to wear sexy underwear today"_ she laughed silently.

He then pulled down her panties and took in all of her scent. "So this is why the garden smelled so sweet today" he said.

Kaguya- (face completely red again) "Stop talking like that, it's so embarrassing". She then hid her face.

Kurama just smiled and went between her thighs. He started to lick at her folds causing Kaguya to jump up. "Wha-what are you doing?!" she practically yelled. Kurama simply ignored her and continued. He then inserted his tongue in between the folds searching for her clit. When he found it he made circles around it and flicked it. Kaguya had completely lost herself in the sensation and moaned loudly. Kurama sped up his movements and opened the lids to gain more access. Her taste was delicious to him and the sounds she made were incredible. He knew before they even began that she was a virgin, and the thought of his hands being the only man that touched her drove him crazy. Kaguya became even louder and she felt the sensation in her core burning. As if Kurama could sense this he inserted a finger inside her and moved violently, never breaking the release of her clit. Kaguya screamed in ecstasy and Kurama could taste the new juices being released in his mouth. He swallowed up every drop and brought his head up to meet her gaze.

Her temperature had risen even more; she was out of breath and blushing at the sight of him. "Mmmmm you are extremely sexy Kaguya" he said while undressing himself.

Kaguya-"So are you"

After he was fully unclothed expect for his boxers, he asked; "Are you sure you want this?"

Kaguya-"I told you, I've wanted this for a long time". That was all he needed to hear before he took off his boxers, and swiftly entered her completely. She immediately grabbed his shoulders on impact and screamed lightly. He waited for her to signal she was fine before he pulled out and entered her again. Her back arched again and this time her scream turned into pleasure, Kurama then began to speed up his pace and pounded her softly. Her moans now echoed off the walls of his apartment and he too was enjoying the sensation. His member was hard and fully engulfed inside her. Her walls were tight and he couldn't help but start to moan himself. She scratched at his skin with every other pound, the position they were in forced her to take all of him. It took her a while before she became use to is size before the pit in her core burned again. This time Kurama could feel she was close, the tea kettle in the kitchen began to whistle, and he sped up even more.

Kaguya-"Ahhh Shuichi, I'm going to explode"

Kurama-"Release it my love". Immediately after she released once more, this time the feeling completely took over Kurama and he too released inside her. After he caught his own breath, he pulled out of her and laid next to her on the couch.

Kurama- "Thank you for allowing me to be your first Kaguya, I love you even more for it"

Kaguya-" And thank you for making all my dreams come true Shuichi, maybe you should go turn that kettle off before you burn your place down ha-ha". He smiled and began to walk away, before he got too far he turned around and said "Oh and by the way, my name is Kurama". He winked and continued to make their tea.

 **THE END PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
